


Eat your heart out

by zaynandlouis



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Sexual exploration, feelin vanilla, this is basically just rimming, zach has a slight oral fixation with frankie's neck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/zaynandlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“do you like having your hand down my pants?” frankie asks, deadpan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat your heart out

**Author's Note:**

> au where there are no live feeds because i'm too lazy to write everything under the covers. frankie is hoh. 
> 
> a thank you to amanda for giving me fic ideas and being my beta as always.

"where’d you get your shorts? they’re sick," zach asks, climbing under the covers beside frankie.

“don’t know, ariana bought ‘em for me,” frankie smiles. he picks at the comforter covering them.

zach smiles back and snuggles over, pressing his face into the crook of frankie’s neck. “i like them.”

frankie stops picking at the comforter and starts playing with zach’s hair, earning him a content sigh.

after a few minutes, zach’s breathing evens out and frankie assumes he’s asleep, so he starts carding his finger’s through zach’s hair instead of just playing with it.  
zach’s obviously not asleep though, frankie realizes, when he feels a hand rubbing at his hip bone.

“why’s your hand on my hip?” he asks, raising a eyebrow that zach can’t see.

“what? i’m asleep,” zach mumbles into frankie’s neck.

zach’s hand slowly makes it’s way between frankie’s thighs, then back up to his hip, before palming over frankie’s bulge, getting little giggles and “zach!”s from frankie along the way. “zach!” frankie squeaks when zach squeezes him through his shorts.

“i told you! i’m _asleep_!”

frankie giggles again and lets zach’s hand make it’s way up to his waist band, and then down under it. zach rubs his fingertips up and down frankie’s length, but shies away from the head or balls.

“do you like having your hand down my pants?” frankie asks, deadpan.

“yeah..” zach murmurs, mouthing at frankie’s neck and trying to hide his blush, “you feel nice.”

“yeah?” frankie grunts, “do i?”

zach starts to run his fingertips over frankie’s slit, curious about the precum there. “mhmm.. i wanna try to blow you.. could we do that?” frankie bucks his hips when zach starts spreading his precum down his dick.

“yeah, can do whatever you want,” frankie agrees, wrapping the arm under zach around his back to pull his body closer.

zach finally wraps his hand around frankie, and starts to wiggle his hips against frankie’s side. “will you fuck me? i wanna fuck myself on you.. like in porn. you’re so big..”

frankie can barely breathe, and he’s got to blink a few dozen times to come up with a response. “god, _zach_. have you ever even..?”

“no.. not even this,” zach’s quiet, almost shy, but his hand is still jerking frankie off, even if slowly. “you’re my first.. you know, guy.”

frankie’s breath hitches, and zach pulls away from his neck to look at him, afraid he said something wrong. his eyes focus just in time to see frankie’s face contort as he cums all over zach’s hand and his own stomach.

 

* * *

 

the next morning, frankie wakes up alone, to his displeasure.

he remembers falling asleep with zach spooning him, so zach must have snuck off this morning. after washing his face and laying in bed pouting for a few minutes, he decides to go find zach.

he can hear nicole laughing down the hall, so he follows the sounds. as he gets closer, he hears zach’s giggles too, and smiles.

he sees zach getting tickled as he walks into the rock room, nicole and victoria practically on top of him and his face drops. zach laughs and tries to buck nicole off him, successfully knocking her off of him and onto the bed. victoria is still tickling his sides.

frankie thinks maybe he needs a nap, despite the fact of just having woken up.

he turns around and goes back upstairs, trying to avoid any of the other houseguests on the way. he’s glad cody’s too busy helping christine commit adultery to be hanging in the hoh room.

he plops back down on his bed, picking at the fuzz on a nearby pillow. back downstairs, frankie’s sudden entrance and immediate exit doesn’t go unnoticed by zach. he convinces nicole and victoria to go bother hayden and caleb, and jogs back up to the hoh room.

he opens the door and slips inside, closing it back as silently as possible and diving onto the bed with frankie. he moves so his head is on frankie’s chest, and nuzzles in when frankie’s fingers start running along his scalp.

“you okay?” zach asks quietly.

“yeah,” frankie uses his other hand to play with one of zach’s hands. “why’d you leave before i woke up?”

“i felt like i was doing the walk of shame. people might talk, you know,” zach jokes, pushing himself up until he can mouth at frankie’s neck, which seems to be becoming a nervous habit.

“i don’t mind them talking, as long as you don’t,” frankie shrugs too, linking his fingers with zach’s and letting them rest on his chest.

“were you jealous? of nicole and victoria tickling me?” there’s no mocking tone to his voice, which frankie is thankful for.

“yeah. don’t like them touching you. it’s whatever.” zach moves into frankie’s lap while he listens to him, a knee on each side of his small thighs.

“none of them’ve touched me like you have,” zach whispers in frankie’s ear. frankie lets his head lull to the side, silently inviting zach to mouth at his neck some more. zach does so, enthusiastically.

frankie grunts, feeling zach’s blunt teeth scrape down the column of his neck.

frankie’s hands find their way to zach’s ass, and he squeezes a cheek in each hand. “yeah, all mine,” he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing along the dip where the cloth of zach’s jeans covers his crack.

zach whimpers and presses back into the pressure, nodding against frankie’s neck.

“i wanna eat you,” frankie whispers, slipping his hands into the back of zach’s pants.

he kneads his cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing zach’s hole. zach gasps feeling himself be spread like that.

“frankie, please,” zach whimpers, cocking his head, silently asking frankie to kiss him. frankie obliges. and he gets harder than he already was, if that’s possible, hearing zach whine and whimper into his mouth.

when he pulls away, zach makes a discontent sound but frankie hushes him.

“i’m gonna eat you out, okay?” he asks, pushing zach over onto his back and crawling down the bed.

zach nods eagerly, pushing his head back into the pillows and letting frankie pull his shorts down and off.

frankie smiles, seeing how hard zach is in his loose underwear. he kisses up zach’s thighs, nudging at his dick when he gets there. there’s a little wet spot of precum at his head and frankie kisses it, giggling when zach’s hips buck up involuntarily.

“so cute,” frankie coos, “roll over, baby.”

zach obeys, rolling over and spreading his legs, making frankie smirk.

“good boy,” frankie praises.

zach makes a small appreciative sound in the back of his throat, that turns into a content hum when frankie starts kissing the back of his thighs.

zach’s underwear are loose enough for frankie to bunch up so he can get at zach’s cheeks, kissing them and biting them playfully. he moves farther in, towards zach’s crack, laving at the fabric bunched there. he makes sure it’s nice and wet, then hardens his tongue and shoves the fabric between zach’s cheeks, pushing it against his hole. he licks at him through the fabric, making zach wiggle and squirm.

“frankieee,” he whines, pushing up on his elbows. he tries to look back at frankie and whimpers, “stop teasing.” his brows are furrowed and his breath is labored, and frankie loves seeing how much he wants it.

frankie chuckles, but helps zach out of his undies all the same.

zach spreads his legs even further without being asked, and it’s enough to make frankie groan.

“so pretty, kitten,” frankie compliments, kissing up his thighs again.

he uses one hand to pull one of zach’s round little cheek to the side a bit, kitten licking at his hole. zach lets out a low whine, arching his back at the feeling of frankie’s wet tongue against him.

zach both pulls away and pushes back when frankie flattens his tongue and licks him in long, hard stripes. his stomach feels like it’s in knots and he’s leaking against the bed sheets, and he knows cbs is probably not going to be happy about that, but fuck, frankie’s tongue is amazing.

zach’s chanting frankie’s name in little whimpers under his breath, balling his hands up in the sheets and shoving his face into a pillow. frankie’s pretty sure he’s going to cum just from seeing zach this overwhelmed.

“fuck, frankie, _more_ ,” zach groans.

frankie starts licking harder, flattening his tongue more and putting more pressure against zach’s hole. it only takes a few minutes of this before zach is making little choked noises, simultaneously rutting against the bed and fucking back against frankie’s face.

zach’s so close, so, so close and when frankie hardens his tongue and swirls it around zach’s hole, proding the small ring, zach can’t hold on anymore. he cries out frankie’s name, and cums between his stomach and the bed.

frankie keeps licking zach through it, only stopping when zach rolls over, chest still heaving.

frankie obnoxiously kisses up zach’s body, trying to kiss his lips when he gets there.

“frankie!” zach squeals, still a bit breathless, “that’s nasty!”

frankie chuckles. he nips at zach’s earlobe and whispers, “you’re a nasty boy.”


End file.
